This invention relates to an anti-collision safety device designed in particular for forklift trucks and similar vehicles. More specifically, the invention relates to a device consisting of a bar or bumper, fitted to a telescopic support able to traverse and rotate slightly in relation to the truck, which activates suitable alarm and/or stop devices when it collides with an obstacle. The invention is characterized by the special configuration of the parts, which is designed to improve and increase the practicality of the safety devices currently fitted to elevators, automatic-drive trucks, etc.
Safety devices designed to avoid or limit the damage deriving from collisions between the vehicle and an obstacle are already known, being generally fitted to trucks, elevators, and vehicles designed for use in factories, construction sites, and other workplaces. These devices usually consist of bumpers, feelers, or the like fitted to the truck which can counteract the forces exerted by elastic elements to perform limited movements and which activate an alarm device or stop the movement of the vehicle in the event of a collision.
In the special case of forklift trucks, these devices are fitted at the rear of the vehicle to eliminate the risk of accidents during reverse movement.
However, no such device is fitted at the front of the vehicle where the lifting forks are located.
This system obviously presents considerable drawbacks as it is of no assistance while the truck is moving loaded, just when it would be most useful because the presence of bulky loads on the forks restricts the operator's view.
In addition, a useful feature would be safety devices designed to detect obstacles at the sides of the truck when it is turning corners.
(Throughout the remainder of this description, the "front" of the truck will be taken to be the part where the forks are located, and movement in that direction will thus be described as "forward movement").